


Nurse Mikan

by TereziMakara



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fanart, Gen, Trick or Treat 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: Mikan checks up on one of the nurses-in-training.





	Nurse Mikan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



The young nurse seems to be doing just fine!

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun! I've had this idea for like, a year now, and it was getting matched to you that finally gave me the lil push I needed to actually get around to it, ahah :'D
> 
> I hope you like this!
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/179879506851/pok%C3%A9mon-au-with-mikan-checking-up-on-one-of-the)


End file.
